


Eating out

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Smut, sam wilson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Sam Wilson x reader reunite after a week apart.





	Eating out

Dating Sam Wilson was the greatest thing ever. He didn’t care if my thighs were thick, if my waist wasn’t as skinny as all those models of tv and magazines. He only cared about my heart and making sure I was happy. It was definitely different from the others I had dated before. 

 

Even though he was gone a lot helping Steve and the other Avengers out he still made time to call and take me out on dates. He enjoyed showing me off more than he’d care to admit. I enjoyed our evenings in when we’d cuddle on the couch and watch movies. 

 

This time he had been gone for about a week when he came home early with a bouquet of flowers. 

 

“For my sweet girl.” He smiled as he held them out to me. 

 

“You sneaky bastard.” I smiled as I took the flowers and smelling them. 

 

“I’ve got reservations tonight at that Italian resultant you like so much. So eating out tonight, hopefully you weren’t cooking anything.” He smiled cheekily before wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me close. 

 

“Well, I was gonna cook chicken parmesan tonight but, I guess I can put it off till tomorrow.” I teased wrapping my arms around his neck. 

 

“The reservation isn’t for a few hours. We can watch a movie if you want. I need to shower first.” Sam places a quick kiss on my forehead before heading towards the bathroom. 

 

I cleaned up what I had laid out for dinner and refrigerated what needed to be before going into the bedroom and looking for something to wear to dinner that wasn’t sweatpants and a baggy shirt. 

 

I stood at the foot of the bed staring at a blue dress with a v shaped neck, and a black shirt with dark jeans that went well with any pair of shoes. I had my hands in my hips and didn’t hear the water turn off, I jumped when Sam wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck in just the right spot. 

 

“I’ve missed you.” He mumbled through kisses. 

 

I giggled and quickly moved the clothes off the bed. “Prove it.” 

 

He didn’t hesitate before he lifted me up and placed me on the bed kissing me with such a heated passion that I almost became soaked immediately. He slowly ran his hand down my body sending shivers through me. He slowly began to kiss down my body as he gently rubbed my clit through my panties eliciting soft moans from me. 

 

“No baby. I wanna hear you.” He growled putting some more pressure and speed into rubbing the bundle of nerves between by legs. 

 

“Fuck Sam!” I moaned lifting my hips up. 

 

He chuckled as he ripped my underwear and tossed the fabric to the side like it was nothing. He began slowly teasing my entrance with his tongue lapping up what juices were down there. He inserted one finger and slowly began to pump it in and out. 

 

“A little better but you need to be louder.” Sam demand as he inserted another finger quickening his pace. 

 

He continued his torturous pace with his fingers and tongue until I screamed as my climax began to get closer. He stopped and pulled his fingers out cleaning them off leaving me wanting more. 

 

“Sam.. please.” I begged trying to get some form of friction back. 

 

He kept me from putting my legs together to get any sort of friction. “Oh no darling. You think I’d let you off that easily.” His voice was husky causing me to become even more wet. 

 

“Please Sam… I need you” I pleaded. He smiled and crawled back up my body teasing me with his member against my thigh just slightly touching my lips. 

 

“Beg for it.” 

 

That was all he needed to say before I broke begging for him to fuck me with everything he had. He covered my mouth once he had heard enough. He slowly inserted himself giving me a few seconds to adjust before he slowly began to pump in and out bringing me closer and closer to the climax that I so desperately needed. 

 

“Fuck.. Sam, I’m… im so close.” I was breathless as I tried to warn him. 

 

“Me too. Babe.” He leaned down and kissed me as his movement began to grow sloppy and unrhythmic. 

 

He made sure I came before him as he pulled me through my climax before he let himself go. 

 

He laid next to me, both of us breathing heavy. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze. “You ok?” 

 

I giggled and looked over at him with a soft smile. “I’m fine.” 

 

He nodded his head and closed his eyes. I cleaned myself up before putting on my sweatpants once more. 

 

“You still wanna eat out?” Sam smiled at me as he sat up on his elbows. 

 

“I mean, you just did I’m good with ordering pizza or some Chinese food and watching movies.” I smiled back and leaned against the door frame. 

 

“Deal smartass. Now come back and cuddle with me some more.” 


End file.
